


It's Not Easy...

by FrankIeroisUnpredictable



Series: RadioDust [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Serial Killer Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroisUnpredictable/pseuds/FrankIeroisUnpredictable
Summary: Alastor gains a liking to Angel, but conflicted with his feelings toward him, he acts out violently. He just wants the fluttering in his heart to stop, he was heartless after all.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907713
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	It's Not Easy...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I can't decide](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/678082) by Ksesha Svetlo. 



Alastor glared daggers behind his hand toward the fluffy-haired male. Yet, the smile on his face had yet to falter. He pushed his glasses up his nose, playing it off. He sat across from Angel, who had a bright smile on his face. Freckles were scattered across his nose and cheeks, causing the individual to be even more attractive in Alastor's eyes.

And the was what infuriated him. He had never felt this way before and he was compelled to kill Angel even more because of it. He wanted to kill him so bad, to see the life drain from his bright hazel eyes. He had become excellent at hiding his anger over the years. Alastor's features supported a blank smile while internally he was just itching to grab a knife.

Angel looked up to him from his book, a soft smile dancing across his lips. It really disgusted him how innocent he was.

Alastor attempted to shake the thoughts from his head as he straightened his posture, making him even taller than before. The sweater vest that he wore had pinstripes, and his bowtie was a deep black. He had a comfortable style that allowed him to blend into a crowd.

God, why did he have to work with Angel? He never fully understood why killed until now; to throw sentimental value out the window. And the chill that was sent down his spine as he plunged a knife into his victims was so gratifying, he didn't have sexual needs. All he had was the urge to take others' pityful lives.

•

After his shift, he waited outside the radio station, knowing Angel would always be the last one to leave. With quiet and carefully placed steps, he approached Angel from behind. Alastor's smile was wider than ever as he knew that his co-worker's final hour was upon him.

He held the chloroform soaked rag tightly in his hand, he wrapped an arm around Angel's waist while the other covered his mouth. Muffled screams escaped from under his hand while Angel clawed at his arms, struggling, just before Angel gave in to the darkness.

•

Angel awoke in Alastor's basement, arms and legs restrained to the chair he was placed in. He struggled to cry out, only causing tears to fall. His eyeliner smeared with his tears, his beautiful brown eyes looking even better with tears flowing.

Alastor allowed his grip to tighten around the kitchen knife in his hand. He was so eager to have the blood start flowing. Angel's heart dropped when his eyes fell upon Alastor. He trusted him.

He raised the knife to Angel's throat, and a shudder ripped throughout his body. His heart was beating so rapidly, Alastor could almost hear it. And he loved it. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins already.

“Please don't, Alastor,” Angel pleaded between cries, as if that would stop Alastor from ending his life.

A spark flashed behind Alastor's eyes, and he nearly considered letting him go. He reached down to pull the gag away from Angel's mouth. Showing fake remorse, he softened his tone of voice, “No.” he said simply.

At that, he moved the knife down and stabbed into Angel's chest, right where his heart laid. He gasped is pain before quickly going limp. A relatively painless death.

And that's what he gets for trusting the bastard. He would never trust again. Never make that same mistake.

Alastor had never wondered where his victims went after death. Never quite possibly wondered where HE would go after he died. He never even thought about his own death. He thought that he was immortal.

Boy, was he wrong.

He suddenly knew what it felt to have your skin ripped from your muscle. What it felt to have a bullet pierce through his skull. And what it felt like to die. And be dragged to hell after.

Everything hurt, his smile was long gone and the torment of the fall seemed never ending. But once he hit the ground, everything seemed off. He looked at his shaky hands and the once bright colour of his skin was faded into a dull gray. His glasses were replaced with a monocle and he had a tail.

Alastor's hands wandered to his head. And ears! He steadied himself as he stood taller than his usual height. He felt.. confident. An immediate rush of pride washed over him. He liked this. Maybe a little too much.

He saw a cat-like creature nearby, “You, sir!” His voice was warbly and deeper than before but still his nonetheless.

Husk turned to him with an expression that said whatthefuckdoyouwant.

“You're with me now.” Alastor said with confidence drenching his tone. Exasperation filled Husk's face as he began to swear at the radio demon.

•

“And what can you do, my feminine fellow!?” Alastor asked the vaguely familiar Angel.

“I can suck your dick.” Angel responded casually with a charming edge to his voice.

“Hah. _No_.” Alastor answered awkwardly, the asexual side to him showing more than ever.

Where in the hell did he know Angel? It had been over four decades since he died, it wasn't his fault he couldn't remember that face. Those big eyes did ring quite a few bells in his head. Days later, after he finally recalled who exactly Angel was, he approached him.

“Who killed you?” Alastor asked boldly, causing Angel to nearly jump out of his skin at the startle.

“How is that any of your business, Al?” Angel scoffed, causing frustration to take over the rest of Alastor's current feelings.

“October fifth.” Alastor thought aloud.

Angel stopped in his place, turning to face the radio demon, “What?”

“The night I killed you. You had begun to get on my nerves, y'know?” Alastor finished the open thought.

Confusion covered Angel's face until realisation stuck. “You son of a bitch!” He reached for the closest thing beside him that he could use to hurt his murderer. Which, just so happened to be one of Husk's empty bottles. He threw the bottle as hard as he could at Alastor.

Alastor put up his hands in surrender and easily side-stepped away from where Angel had aimed the projectile. “What did you do to get sent to such a place like this?” He asked without regard as he continued to dodge Angel's futile attempts to hurt him. Until finally, Angel lunged at Alastor.

His instincts kicked in and he was able to catch two of Angel's hands while the others pounded against his chest in anger. Alastor didn't want to hurt him for some unknown reason, just a feeling deep inside him that prevented him from using his demonic powers to stop the air from fueling Angel's angry lungs.

“For the love of God! Settle down, would you?” Alastor's eyes widened, his fingers tightening around Angel's wrists.

“How could you?!” Angel yelled, anger still audibly present.

“In my defense, you were a distraction!” Alastor furrowed his brows.

“The hell kinda defense is that! Al!”

Angel stopped shifting and Alastor let go of his wrists, dusting off the front of his suit. “I didn't know that you'd react like this.”

“You fucking killed me! What more do you expect?” Angel crossed his top pair of arms.

“A thank you?”

Angel repeated the words in disbelief before turning on his heels to walk away, afraid that he'd break any more of Charlie's shit and not wanting to be the blame for it all.

Alastor stood there, alone with his thoughts. Well, that didn't go as planned..

•

Alastor paced the halls, sporting a half smile as he attempted to grimace, he was thinking. He needed Angel's forgiveness for what he had done. Or at least for him to apologise to the spider demon.

Alastor was stuck in his own head, his physical actions were no longer a concern. He was in autopilot if anything. So he didn't notice when Angel had come from one of the doors down the hallway.

Angel was still pissy and pretty much avoided the Radio Demon at all costs for the past couple weeks. But, his concern peaked at an all-time high when he saw the mindset Alastor was in.

“Uh, Al?” He asked loudly, approaching him yet keeping his distance.

Alastor was immediately shaken from his thoughts and perked his ears at the call of his name. “Busy.” Upon realising it was Angel's voice that had pulled him away from his train of thought, he rephrased. “Yes, Angel?”

“You okay? You're acting like an NPC.” Angel quirked a brow, still attempting to keep a straight face as he was meant to hate Alastor for what he had done. Nobody knows how he catches onto modern slang, he just observes new demons.

He nodded his head in response, scrunching up his nose a bit. “Peachy. Why do you ask?” Alastor stepped toward the other before he realised what he was doing.

Angel awkwardly took a step back, a shudder rippling through his body the same way it had that fateful night. Except Alastor no longer felt proud of Angel's pain and fear. If anything, he was just now realising what he had done and the effect he had on him. “Stay back, Al. I mean it.”

He eyed him up and down, a slight impression of regret washing over his features, “You can't mean that.” Alastor's voice warbled, a bit of offense following his tone.

“You fucking killed me for no reason-” Alastor opened his mouth to defend himself but Angel cut him off before the words formed. “ _That_ is not a valid excuse to kill- and I don't want you in my fucking sight.”

Alastor stayed silent, trying his best to keep his emotions from making their way to his appearance- but more importantly, from Angel.

“You don't even have anything to say for yourself.” Angel spat the words out, venom filling each and every syllable.

Alastor took a good few steps closer to Angel but this time he didn't cower, he stood his ground. Angel's breath hitched in his throat as he looked up to the extremely close demon. Sexual tension filled the air and Alastor chose to ignore it, while Angel savored it.

“I'm a heart-breaker. It's what we do.” Alastor hummed, an intense glare presently focusing on Angel.

Fuck. Why was Angel being charmed? That's the exact opposite of what Alastor wanted. He wanted to be hated, he couldn't help that Angel secretly found him attractive. And vice versa-

Angel tried his best to fight the emotions rattling around in his head. His eyes wandered to Alastor's maroon one's. Before Angel knew what he was doing, he was leaning forward to kiss the Radio Demon. Just as they made contact, Alastor put his hands out and pushed against Angel's chest to shove him away. The only way to describe Alastor's expression would be 'what the hell' but the words had yet to form as he didn't take to swearing.

“Fuck-” Angel muttered as he ran off down the hall.

Alastor turned to watch him walk away but didn't think once of trying to stop him. What the actual fuck. He did not want this behaviour from Angel whatsoever. So why was he aching to touch him once more? _Fuck_!


End file.
